


Home Sweet Home

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock looked around him and asked slowly. “You want me to contribute to domestic chores?”





	Home Sweet Home

Greg was cleaning the countertop in the kitchen and muttering what may have been curses about being a prince among men and then having to serve a _bloody_ princess stuck in her _bloody_ Mind Palace.

Sherlock was sprawled on the sofa deep in thought and when he got up ten minutes later he looked at the table and asked, “Tea?”

“It’s a very British drink my love.” Greg replied. “One needs to boil water, pour it over tea leaves sourced from India or Sri Lanka and let them steep for a minute. After you strain and pour it into the cup you can add milk and sugar as needed.”

Sherlock looked at him and blinked. “Was that sarcasm Gregory? That you should stoop so low….”

“You git. Make your own tea once in a while! And then wash your cup. And make the bed sometimes. And maybe keep the books away when you are done reading.”

Sherlock looked around him and asked slowly. “You want me to contribute to domestic chores?”

“Yes my precious.” Greg sighed. For a genius his beloved madman could be quite slow on the uptake sometimes. “You do live here a lot nowadays don’t you? Isn’t this kind of ‘our’ home now even though you have your room at Baker Street to give us space once in a while?”

Sherlock nodded and went to the kitchen to make them two cups of tea. Then he made sure to collect both cups after they were done and carefully washed and dried them and turned around to look at Greg for his approval. Greg nodded and said ‘That’s good” in a gruff way (but he really _really_ wanted to hug him to bits for being just so adorable.)

.

.

The next evening when Greg came home from the Yard he found the house scrubbed clean within an inch of its life. _Had the curtains been washed?!_ The sofa was looking three shades lighter and the kitchen was smelling of lemons and perhaps some fresh bread baking in the oven.

He stood in the living room, confused and wondering if he had entered the wrong house. He turned around searching for clues when he saw Sherlock amble out of the bedroom wearing his grey T shirt and pajamas.

“What’s all this?” Greg asked, waving in hands around in the general direction of….everything.

“You wanted the house cleaned so I asked Mycroft to send over his housekeeper.”

Greg sat down on the sofa, heaved an enormous sigh and rubbed his face. _This domestication business was tougher than it looked._

“Are you mad at me?” Sherlock asked in confusion.

“No love, not mad at you. Come sit here.” Greg patted the sofa. When Sherlock sat down, looking slightly put out, Greg slung his arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“It is lovely and I wish it would always look like this! But Sherlock, if this is _our_ home, I would like us _both_ to enjoy looking after it. I know it’s no fun taking out the rubbish and doing the dusting and washing dishes. But that is all part of our life together now. You know….”he paused. “I get it that you don’t like it. But I do. Even with Laura I used to enjoy the domestic life. Doing the groceries together, figuring out what to cook together, helping in the kitchen whenever I could, dusting the bookshelves, pulling out old photos, pottering around, sharing work, just hanging out inside our own space.”

Greg turned to look at Sherlock. “We can’t have Mycroft’s housekeeper popping in and out like a fairy godmother all the time, my Cinderella.”

Then Sherlock got one more kiss from his prince for his ( _adorable_ ) confused expression at the reference.  

“Let me put it this way,” Greg continued. “When you wanted to be a pirate would you outsource the swashbuckling?? Or walking the plank? Or weighing anchor? Looking after our home together is part of our life together. I don’t want to force you to participate.” Greg shrugged, pragmatic as ever. “But it would just be nicer if you did.”

Geniuses lived on a different plane he figured. Like artists and poets. He wasn’t going to push for it and maybe they would fight over it sometimes, but that was fine too. This wasn’t going to be the make or break of their living arrangements by a long stretch.

“I understand.” Sherlock said and then fluttered his eyelashes at him and gave him a saucy wink. “Can I wear the frilly apron today while making the bed, Sir?”

.

.

Some hours later as Greg lay in bed, with the sheets utterly rumpled, an enormous grin on his face and the bedroom a complete wreck he wondered what kind of a domestic demon he had inadvertently unleashed.

 


End file.
